


Blue Moon

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: The Blue moon fell on Halloween and the werewolf pack have a special ritual for the night. Stiles and Derek are also mates.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Kudos: 22





	Blue Moon

Derek was prepared for tonight. Tonight was a blue moon, and there was a significant ritual that took place on the blue moon. It was an important werewolf tradition. Derek and his pack would go and do it with his mom and the greater Hale pack. It was something that all family together was supposed to do.   
Stiles as Derek’s mate and emissary was helping Derek prepare for their part of the ritual. They would need to thank the moon for always guiding them, and the freedom that came with the blue moon. The werewolf senses were heightened further on the blue moon, and the ritual was to help establish the order that would come until the next blue moon came by. It was also to introduce all those who never experienced the blue moon to the magic that the night will bring. Stiles was in charge of bringing the magic and showing it, and Derek as the alpha of his pack was in charge of training and showing the rest of the pack what they were supposed to do.   
Derek had a small pack, but it was pretty good for his age. He was only 26 years old. He had Stiles, who was a spark and was also his mate. Stiles was 20 years old, and so were many of the people in his pack. He had Boyd, Scott, Isaac, Erica, malia, Cora, Liam, Jackson and Theo as betas. He also had Kira who was a kitsune and Lydia a banshee, and Allison, who was a trained fighter. His uncle Peter was also a part of his pack at times.   
Stiles was preparing them for what each of them had to do. They were at the preserve near Derek’s Hale house. The Hale’s that were Alpha each had a house that was near woods so they could do supernatural things. The preserve had the nemeton, and they were doing the trial runs with the nemeton. The nemeton was excited to be a part of the blue moon ritual, and it has been many years since the last blue moon.   
After they were done practising the pack got in different cars so that they could drive up to The main Hale house an hour away. Stiles and Derek were going in one car with Isaac. Scott, Alisson, Kira, and Malia were in another one. Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Liam in a third car, and lastly, Jackson, Theo, and Lydia were going together.   
The second Stiles got into the car he was playing with the radio. Stiles had a lot of nervous energy, and he needed to work it off. He changed the station every few seconds. Derek finally had him put his own playlist on and also took Stiles hand to calm him down. Stiles looked at their entwined hands and calmed down instantly. Stiles knew they were mates the second that Derel touched him for the first time. Derek’s touch had a calming effect on him. Stiles was so calm that he was able to fall asleep during the journey.   
They finally arrived at Derek’s parents’ house, and all of them were relieved. Talia came out to greet them all.   
“Welcome, I’m so glad you could make it,” Talia said and hugged Derek, then Stiles, and lastly Cora.   
“The guest house is ready for you to go.” The main Hale house had a few guest hoses for when the sub packs would come to visit for different family events or rituals. Derek leads his pack to the hose. It was quite big and had enough rooms for all of them in it. Stiles and Derek got the masters rooms, and each of the Beta’s chose which room they would use.   
Stiles loved the room that they were in. I had a large bed that was soft and comfortable. The shower was also very nice; it was like their room at home and was so lovely and comfortable. Stiles could not believe that Derek’s family had all these houses and rooms.   
“Derek come and cuddle with me. This bed is almost as comfy as ours at home. I can’t believe your parents have multiple guest houses and also multiple locations for the sub packs that’s insane. Like, imagine me being an emissary for part of the largest pack in the west coast. I can’t believe that I am part of this blue moon ritual. Derek, this is all so exciting.” Stiles said and was vibrating with excitement.   
Derek moved over to Stiles and cuddled up closer to him. He put his arms around Stiles middle, Stiles moved his head, so it was laying on Derek’s chest. Hearing Derek’s heart bear was helping to calm Stiles down. He was still vibrating, but he was also calmer.   
“How do you think tomorrow will go?” Stiles asked Derek.   
“It should be fine Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles could tell that Derek was excited as well.   
“You will dod so well tomorrow, and everyone will see what a good Alpha you are how you lead this pack so well, and how all your betas respect you,” Stiles said as he laced his fingers with Derek’s.   
Derek preened at the compliment from his mate. Stiles' words meant the world to him, and the fact that he was so confident in him was making him feel more secure in tomorrow. The blue moon was so rare, and Derek was so lucky to have an opportunity to be a part of this ritual, and to be an alpha leading his pack when they had the heightened blue moon run.   
“We should try to sleep tomorrow will be a long day,” Derek said and spooned Stiles closer to him. Derek and Stiles fell asleep, embraced and happy to be there. 

Stiles woke up the next morning and was buzzing. Today was the day he was looking forward to. They would be closest to the moon tonight, and Stiles would get to call upon the goddess as part of the ritual. That all sounded so exciting to Stiles. He loved doing the different rituals that were a part of their culture. And this rare one that happened once in a lifetime, when the moon made an appearance this way. When the Blue moon fell on Halloween, it added to the magic, and the werewolves were already in a heightened state on Halloween. His magic was also stronger on that night.   
“Good morning,” Derek said and kissed Stiles on his cheek.   
“Morning Derek, did you sleep well?” Stiles asked.   
“I always sleep well when I’m near you,” Derek said as he put his arms around Stiles middle.   
The pack headed to the main Hale house to have breakfast and get started on the days preparations. Talia was at the head of it all and was professionally dictating where everyone should go. It was so effortless, and Stiles understood why she was the significant Alpha.   
Stiles was making sure that their pack was fed so that they would have enough energy for the night’s events.   
“Pups eat up, and we don’t want to run out of energy tonight do we. Come on there are pancakes and bacon and everything your wolfy heart wants.” Stiles said, encouraging them.  
The pups wolfed down their food, and Derek and Stiles watched them fondly. Stiles handed Derek his plate so he could eat as well.   
After breakfast, they had them all relax and rest so they could be ready for the night’s main event. They would regroup in the afternoon to get prepared. 

Stiles was getting dressed for the ritual. He was wearing an embroidered tunic with the Hale triskele symbol and Derek’s pack colours. He also had some runes painted on of the moon, and all that symbolises. Derek was dressed too. He was without a shirt as he would be shifting into his full wolf form during the night and it was most accessible with the least amount of clothes.   
The pack went to the preserve around the Hale house, and they had a tree where they would do the ritual by. It was getting dark, and they could see the moon come out. It was a full moon on Halloween and more so a blue moon, Stiles could feel his power thrumming under his skin, and he was sure the wolves also felt it.   
Stiles and Derek stood at the centre of their pack and Stiles came by each of them and chanted his part in this first part of the ritual. He drew a rune on each of the wolves' forehead and kissed them there. Now that they had that part over it was time for the main event. Derek and Stiles stood upfront with the other leaders Talia standing front and centre and standing with her hand in the air towards the moon.   
“The Goddess of the moon we praise you, we call upon your power, and your harmony to protect us on this holy of holy nights.” Talia chanted.   
Stiles came forward and thanked the moon next and called upon its power. “I call upon the power of the moon, on this evening, you have blessed us, on the power that you give the earth and the stars. We thank you.” Stiles’s hands were glowing with the power of the moon as he was a blessing. He touched hands with Derek, and they were bound together, as they were mates and leaders of their pack. The other leaders did the same thing.   
With that part of the ritual over it was time for the wolves to shift and to go on the run through the woods. Feeling the moon on their skin and being in their wolfy glory.   
Derek kissed Stiles before he shifted and ran off. Stiles was staying there and doing some spells to protect all the wolves while they were on their run.  
Stiles was so happy that the ritual went smoothly. He had successfully blessed the moon and done his part on this holy night. Now he was watching his mate and pups running around and having fun. Stiles enjoyed watching them in their wolf form having fun. He was glad that he was able to do a ritual that came once in a blue moon.


End file.
